The invention relates to a game board or playing board on which several games can be played. Playing boards, such as draughts boards, chess boards, the playing board for halma and the like, on which one game can be played, are generally known. Playing boards are also in fact known on which several games can be pursued. For this purpose, the playing face is provided with a number of lines within which the desired game can be pursued. All these games consist of a board with a number of playing pieces which can be moved on the playing board. Such games or the like can be pursued on a flat base and the movement has to be horizontal.